


AM

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann





	AM

1  
草壁哲矢走进来的时候云雀恭弥正在喝茶，从外面飞回来的云豆正好停在他的头上。  
“恭先生。”草壁推开门微微皱着眉报告道，“沢田先生他又……”  
“我知道了。”云雀喝了一口茶，脸上没有其他的情绪。  
草壁后面又急急忙忙地报告了什么，云雀手中的茶不小心掉了几滴在衣服上。  
他放下茶杯站了起来，越过草壁无声地往彭格列的基地走去。  
他就着敞着领口的浴衣，走进了彭格列十代首领的办公房间。  
Reborn看他进来了，轻声一笑，特地压低了声音：“云豆这么快就飞回去了吗？”  
云雀恭弥看了一眼在沙发上睡着的人，脸上看不出一点生气的意思，但语气掺杂了若有似无的恼意：“这次又是回来了就直奔基地。”  
“他毕竟是彭格列的首领。”Reborn压了压帽子，“你不放心他，让云豆给你传消息，让草壁帮你看着他，还不如你亲自过来接他回家。”  
云雀恭弥嘴角微微挑起：“你也说了，他是彭格列的首领。”  
Reborn回头看他，帽子下的阴影遮住了他大半的表情：“但他作为首领，也不过还是个二十几岁的年轻人。”  
Reborn现在偶尔在嘴上对沢田纲吉不留情，但已经劝不动了。这十年来他看着沢田纲吉变得沉稳，要考虑的东西也越来越多，情绪也越来越不外露。  
沢田纲吉从一个遇事慌张的少年成长成为了一个能够在第一时间做出最优决定的彭格列家族的首领，肩上的担子越来越重，家族的事物也一桩桩一件件地被他装在了心里。  
他不再是那个总是依赖别人的沢田纲吉，他渐渐成为了别人依赖的彭格列十代目。  
Reborn还想说几句，看了几眼胸口还有着不稳定起伏的云雀，最后还是化为一个笑容：“算了，总归你是每次都第一时间过来了。他肩上担负的东西太重，你是一直都知道的。”  
云雀没直接回话：“谢谢了。”  
Reborn转身走了：“你带他回去吧。”  
云雀走到沢田身边坐下，看着沢田纲吉因为生病而苍白的脸，怕吵醒睡着的人似的，声音几乎微不可闻：“果然是草食动物。”  
他看了彭格列十代目好一会儿，最后低头亲了一下。

2  
沢田纲吉醒来的时候，他已经在家的床上了。  
外面的天色似是深夜，他有些头晕目眩：“究竟发生了什么……”  
他记得他是处理事情回来，从机场开始身体就有些不对劲，在基地跟手下提出要求和下达指令时更是感受到阵阵的头晕，想着要站起来喝点水清醒一下的时候，眼前一黑，就没有意识了。  
他皱着眉想要撑着起身，头似乎被撞击一般钝痛袭来，下意识就叫出了名字：“云雀先生……”  
“躺下。”云雀正好推开门，手上拿着一杯水和一些药丸。  
沢田反应有些慢：“云雀先生……”  
“你发烧了。”云雀用手背碰了碰他的额头。  
“我在飞机上的时候还没有事的……”沢田纲吉闭了闭眼让自己清醒了一些，回忆起飞机上的事，声音慢慢变小。  
“先吃药。”云雀坐在床边，面无表情地把药递给他。  
“你别生气。”沢田看着他的脸色，小声说。  
“吃药。”  
沢田接过药，心里有些小打鼓：云雀先生并没有否认他生气了。  
“我之前就说过这一次的事情不必你亲自处理。”云雀把空了的杯子接过来放到床头柜上，“可你还是去了。”  
沢田干笑一声，带着一些小心翼翼的情绪说：“可这是我的职责啊。”

云雀沉默地看着他，直到沢田被他看得心虚低下了头，才开口，语气中似乎带着一些无奈的纵容：“好。”  
沢田纲吉对上他的眼睛，心里有些慌，一伸手便拉住了云雀的手腕：“云雀先生……”  
云雀用另一只手擦了擦他额头上的冷汗，手背再次贴上去：“还有些烫，继续睡吧。”  
“……我、我过几天还要走的。”沢田纲吉视线游移，不敢和云雀对视。  
“我知道了。”云雀躺到他身边，背对着他闭上了眼睛。  
沢田纲吉有些惴惴不安。

3  
沢田这股不安的情绪延续到了他要离开的那一天。  
这几天两人日常对话都似乎没有什么异常，只有沢田纲吉知道云雀心里对自己还是生气的，越临近离开的一天心里的不安就一直在扩大。  
他临走前去了一趟云雀的基地，没见到云雀，也没见到草壁。  
他想跟云雀说处理完这一次的事情，彭格列应该有好长一段时间都是风平浪静的，想问他，要不要两个人一起去旅行。  
但他也没能找机会说出口。  
失望的情绪跟着他到上飞机。

直到他在自己的座位旁看见了自己的云守。  
草壁低头似乎在报告着什么，看见他来了打了声招呼，就挑了帘子出去了。  
他走了几步坐到云雀恭弥的身边，看了云雀好几眼，便轻轻伸过手去与云雀的十指相扣。  
云雀没有动，任沢田纲吉握住他的手，稍稍抬了抬眼皮。  
“云雀先生为什么会在这里？”  
“不为什么，”云雀恭弥打了个哈欠，靠在椅背上闭上了眼睛，“免得小婴儿又说我不看着你。”  
沢田纲吉的眼睛刹那闪进了太阳的光，他嘴角上翘，露出了最大的笑容：“好。”

【Fin】


End file.
